death_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
''"The last time we fought, you had gods standing behind you and still were only saved because of Entropy. That won't happen again." ''-Alex to Asumar after killing Shimura. DOTM Alex Mercer was present through the start of Death of the Multiverse. On Pandora, when he first came into contact with the other beings from the Multiverse, he met and was challenged by the man known as Asumar. They were evenly matched until Mercer got lucky and pierced a vital point in his body and left him for dead as he bled out until Asumar was healed by his brother. He then went on to try and protect the Na'vi from the incoming forces but used them as more of an experiment rather than genuinely trying to protect them. He held off the massive amount of incoming forces for a brief amount of time. Enough that he considered his attempts successful. Lastly Asumar made his appearance in his most powerful form and Mercer followed. Asumar could only hold the form for a short peroid and released it when he saw Mercer getting close. After a fairly long battle, Mercer used Asumar's own technique against him and nearly killed him until his brother showed up and stopped Mercer from dealing the final blow. Since then they became allies and worked together in figuring out what was going on. Throughout the Multiverse he had many adventures and created millions of evolved. However he was handly defeated in single combat by the god Alastir. Mercer did not take defeat sitting down and instead bid his time until Alastir decided to give Mercer some of his blood so Mercer could create a parasite that would kill their doppelgangers. It worked and now he had a weapon that he could use against Alastir despite Alastir insisting that he not use it. Of course Mercer simply ignored him and when he felt Alastir was getting in the way he used it and was capable of matching him blow for blow. They were fighting until a sun-dipped Superman interrupted the fight and nearly killed Alastir with a blast of his heat vision. At which point he and Alastir became enemies, but Mercer insisted that he needed the power to have a chance to fight Entropy. This led Alastir to help Mercer find someone else's powers to use rather than his own. The caused Mercer to find the god of Apokolips Darkseid. Whom Mercer killed with Alastir's abilities, and to his word, returned them to Alastir and continues to use Darkseid's powers since then. DOTM:IW After the walls were destroyed, Mercer decided to use Apokolips for his own desires. To bring peace. And with the aid of Baxter, he brought 4 galaxies under his benevolent rule. Granting those he conquered with technology designed by gods for gods. Order herself was impressed and offered him a fragment of her power that would allow him to kill any being with a thought. She demonstrated it on his sister, Dana. Though on the surface it appeared he didn't care, he was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He knew Order lacked forethought as she wouldn't need it because she is so powerful. However, through manipulation and careful planning, Mercer tricked her and Entropy into fighting on his world, after which he used her own power against her and drained her of her power before putting it in a scepter which he used to restore Shimura and his sister back to life. Personality Raised by an abusive mother and likely without a father. Mercer became highly asocial and borderline sociopathic. He rarely tries to make friends and sees people as something he can use to his advantage and little else. However this doesn't mean Mercer is void of emotion and compassion. He cares for his friends which are few and far between and even more so for his sister Dana. He also had two girlfriends. Each of whom tried to kill him and wound up the same way everyone who does that to Mercer winds up. Mercer is also incredibly vengeful and ruthless. Very few people who've tried to kill him wound up leaving in one piece. Merver is willing to go to virtually any length to get back at those who he believed wronged him. Such as, integrating with highly dangerous DNA and even going as far as to find a way to strip Order, a God of Creation, of her powers for killing his sister whom he restored to life along with Shimura, who he killed to trick Order into believe he was helping her. Powers and abilities. Superhuman Strength: Mercer posses strength on par with that of Darkseid since consuming him. which can be further augmented by the use of his muscle mass ability. Other Superhuman attributes: Mercer posses all of the speed, and durability that Darkseid has and a far greater healing factor as well making him difficult to damage. Mercer already possessed unlimited amounts of stamia even before killing Darkseid. He no longer requires food, water, rest, or oxygen to keep functioning at full strength. Mercer's virus physiology also removed the need for internal organs and bones. As such he no longer feels pain nor does suffer from damage that would kill most other people such as having these parts removed. Omega Force: Mercer gained the ability to tap into the Omega force when he consumed Darkseid. THis allows him to fire powerful beams of energy that can have nearly any effect he wants. Including but not limited to: disintegration, resurrection, force, power bestowal, heat, and consumption of living things. They are also not bound by space or time and will seek their target until they strike making them quite difficult to avoid. Psionics: Another ability gain from Darkseid was his psionic prowess. He can use telekinesis, mind control, and even create psionic avatars that equal him in power. Genius: Mercer was intelligent enough to rival Alastir, a Primordial Chaos God, even before consuming Darkseid. Since consuming Darkseid, Mercer gained all of his knowledge and technology making him every bit as intelligent as he is dangerous. Technocyte Virus: Mercer upgraded himself with a virus capable of integrating with both organic life and machinery as well as granting him a small degree of technomancy. Agony Matrix: An ability that combines technology with Mercer's viral physiology. He creates a air distorting wave, that when it comes in contact with another living being capable of feeling pain, activates and overloads every pain receptor in their body, effectively disabling them. Used on Alastir. Anti-Life Equation (formerly): The Anti-Life Equation was a fragment of Order's power she granted to Mercer to aid him in destroying any who would oppose him in bring. Intended to kill Alastir, but was taken by Shimura instead. Ruthless: Mercer is one of the, if not the most ruthless being in his reality. Going as far as to murder one of his closest friends, Shimura in cold blood and even strip Order of her powers to bring his sister back to life. Immortality: Mercer is immune to all diseases and aging. Soulless: Since having his body copied by the Blacklight Virus. Mercer has no soul. Weaknesses Despite Mercer's powers, he is easily stunned or weakened by a few certain things. Electricity: Still mimicking a human's body, he is incapacitated as long as someone can maintain an electrical current through his body. Rictofen used the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to incapacitate him. Ice: Freezing Mercer is one of the most effective ways of dealing with him. It will severely hinder his regeneration and make his body brittle. Radion: A weakness he gain from consuming Darkseid. Though it is not as toxic to him as it was to Darkseid, it is enough to negate any of the powers he took from Darkseid reducing him to his original strength. Ruthless: Despite using this to steal Order's powers, Mercer killed one of his closest friends and stepped on the others to achieve this causing them to resent him to a degree. Trivia This version of Mercer does not wear his hood. Chronologically, Mercer is actually the youngest member of the cast only being about 5 years old. He was chronologically 1 year old at the start of the Roleplay.